How could he?
by Ciara10
Summary: Nilesy is jealous of Lewis and Hannah, better known as Lom (short for Lomadia). But when Lewis hurts Nilesy after seeing him as a threat, Lom tells Lewis to get out of her life. She nurses Nilesy back to full health, but a romance is blossoming...
1. Chapter 1

Nilesy's pov

"Nilesy! Nilesy, I got the job!"

Hannah squealed at me as she met me in the yard.

"Really? Hannah that's great!"

I twirled her around, and when I put her down, both of us dizzy, she giggled.

"Nilesy, you're so silly."

She hugged me tightly, clearly excited. She had recently applied for a summer job in her favourite clothes shop.

Before I could reply, she rushed away, towards her boyfriend, Lewis.

" I'll talk to you later, Nilesy!"

She called back at me before telling Lewis the news.

He kissed her on the cheek, and she giggled.

They walked off, talking, hand in hand.

I sighed sadly. I quite liked Hannah, and she liked me... As a friend.

But it wasn't fair. We were a group of gamers. I had helped hannah with everything.

What games to play, her name, Lomadia, or better known as Lom.

Everyone calls her Lom, at one time or another.

I decided to leave it for now, I shouldn't be jealous.

I walked into the school for my first class.

Hannah's pov

After I told Nilesy, I saw Lewis, and rushed over to tell him. He even gave me a kiss! But he still didn't seem as happy about it as Nilesy. I got school over with, and went to Yogtowers. It was a busy day for me. I had Outlast with Kim, then Yogsims with Lewis as a guest, after that Survival Games with Duncan.

Lastly I had Tekkit with Nilesy, but he had promised to edit everything this time, as I was so busy playing and editing everything else. He was so sweet, Nilesy. One of my best friends.

Nilesy's pov

After school, I went to College to visit my cousin, Terry. He wasn't there so I waited in his and his roommates apartment. I didn't realise that Lewis was friends with my cousins roommate. Lewis walked in and seemed shocked to see me. But then he was smirking. Suddenly he punched me.

" I know you like Lom, Nilesy."

Another punch. I backed into the bathroom.

"Everyone does."

I grabbed the lid of the washing basket as a makeshift shield. It worked a bit. Lewis hurt his hand trying to punch me then.

"But I want you to leave her alone, Nilesy."

" She doesn't want to be friends with you Nilesy, never mind something else. Anyway, I'm her boyfriend, and there's nothing you,can do about it."

He punched me again, despite the attempt at a shield, in the guts.

I winced and coughed. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Lewis? Are you here?"

Lom's voice echoed through the hallway. I guess Lewis brought her to see his friend.

Lewis walked out of the bathroom.

" Hey! Hannah, I thought you got lost!"

"Um... Lewis, could you get me a coffee, from the Café down the street?"

" But Hannah-"

"Please, Lewis!"

Lewis sighed, "Fine."

He walked off and shut the door.I heard Hannah rummaging through some things on the hall and kitchen. I tried to get up so I could sneak out, because Hannah didn't need to know about any of this, but I slipped and hit my head on the bath. It wasn't too bad, but I cursed, and it was loud enough for Hannah to hear. The door opened, and in came a concerned Hannah.

" Nilesy? Nilesy! What happened?"

She rushed over to my aid, but tripped on something.

" Aarrgghh!"

She examined what she had tripped over, and gasped as she found Lewis's wallet. Tears were in her eyes.

" How could he?"

I reached out and tried to comfort her but hurt myself more.

"Shit! Ow!"

Hannah returned her attention to me. She rummaged through her handbag before taking out her own phone.

"I need to phone the hospital, Nilesy!"

She said after I tried to stop her.

I sighed and let her phone them.

Hannah's pov

I was raging as I texted Lewis.

'How could you,Lewis?!'

I sat there, biting my fingernails,in the clean hallway of the hospital.

My phone bleeped.

'How could I what, Lom?' Was Lewis's reply.

'Don't call me Lom, Lewis.'

'Why? You already said that the only people allows to call you Lom are your friends.'

'Exactly, Lewis. You are no longer my friend.'

With that, I deleted him from my contact list.

Then the door swung open.

"Nilesy!"

"Lom!"

We hugged, but it was clear he was weak. But he still tried. He even twirled me around. It was impossible to stay sad around him.

I giggled. He smiled.

"Come on, Lom. We still need to do Tekkit today."

"Nilesy?"

"Yeah, Lom?"

" I think I'll do the editing for this episode."

We laughed as we went back to Yogtowers, ready to tell everyone why we were late.

Ready to tell everyone about Lewis.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah's pov

I had just finished editing this episode of Tekkit, and was leaning back in my chair when Nilesy rushed in.

"What is it, Nilesy?"

"When is your birthday? Everyone wants to know."

"Next Tuesday."

"Okay"

With that he rushed out.

Next Tuesday came, and everyone had presents. They were nice, but nothing caught my eye too much. When I had some alone time, Nilesy burst in.

"Nilesy, please I need some time alone-"

" I didn't give you my present."

He grinned, childishly and handed me the small box that was on his hand.

I opened it to find an ornament, of two porcelain owls, a small one and a big one. They were a bit messed up in some places, and very messed up in others. It looked a bit funny, but I could make out that it was two owls.

" I made it..."

Nilesy admitted, blushing a bit.

"Nilesy... I - I love it."

I hugged the boy and that childish grin spread across his face again.

" really?"

I nodded, grinning as well.

"Thanks Nilesy."

"Call me 'The Nilesinator.'"

" thanks Nilesy.' I repeated, rolling my eyes and ignoring his request.


End file.
